Although computer systems can store a wealth of information, it can often be difficult for users to find specific information or effectively explore a particular subject area of interest. The information about an event or a topic is usually spread across multiple electronic documents, which may be stored in various locations. As such, assertions of facts regarding an event or a topic are typically spread across multiple documents making it difficult to aggregate and form a cohesive unit of knowledge regarding the event or topic. Further, even when facts about an event or topic are identified, they are typically not organized into meaningful clusters to form a higher level of understanding and representation. This poses a significant challenge when trying to articulate topics and categories of questions that can be answered by an electronic document corpus.